What Happened?
"What Happened?" is a Season 1 thread written on April 16-17, 2015. In-universe, it takes place during "The Labyrinth." Summary Full Text Grey Bergman: 'Grey and Shadow flew over the vast wide open field away from the destroyed Grounded Dungeon over to the huge, beautiful and mysterious ice fortress on the horizon. She had been watching the Dungeon for the past week or so, and she never remembered seeing it before. It was definitely new. It had to have been, which only made her more curious. Was this something High Central was doing? No, it couldn’t be. Why would they destroy their own dungeon? She was jolted out of her thoughts when she realized that she and Shadow were getting closer to the fortress. “Bring us down, girl,” she said patting Shadow on the head. “Let’s get some answers.” The Night Fury did as her rider commanded and flew down to the ground. Shadow landed a few feet away from the fortress allowing Grey to hop off and get a better look. The young woman gasped at what she saw. “A campsite?” she said aloud to herself and Shadow as they walked toward it. '''Ingrid Rehan: '''Ingrid was taking a break from helping with the fortress construction, but her weariness evaporated when a woman riding a black dragon landed nearby. ''Is that…a Night Fury? She stared at the dragon in wonder before noticing that the rider looked surprised and confused. Curious, Ingrid went over to her. “Hello! Can I help you?” 'Grey Bergman: '“Oh, hello,” Grey said perking at the woman speaking to her, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I was just…I mean I saw your fortress…from where I landed at the Dungeon, and I wanted to check it out I guess.” She didn’t want to reveal too much too soon yet. Who’s to say that this woman and these residents didn’t work for High Central? 'Ingrid Rehan: '''Ingrid nodded. “I see… Well, if you don’t know our allegiance, we are the Grounded Dungeon rebels. We were imprisoned there until all of us broke out a few days ago. This is our new camp and King Haddock is our leader.” She looked at the stranger impassively, waiting for a reaction and hoping they were on the same side. ''How would I know she’s telling the truth, though? But I’ll worry about that later. 'Grey Bergman: '''The young woman widened her eyes and dropped her jaw in shock. She and Shadow looked at each other and then back at the woman in front of them. “Seriously?” she asked beaming from ear to ear. “All you guys came from that dungeon? You mean you all broke out?!” '''Ingrid Rehan: '“We had some outside help, too, but yes,” Ingrid said, giving a small smile in return. “So…you went to the dungeon? What for?” 'Grey Bergman: '“Well…” Grey began scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, “uh….actually, I had been hearing all about this High Central stuff and the Grounded Dungeon ever since I was a kid, and I finally decided to do something about it. I was actually planning to break all of you out myself a few days ago, but…my parents caught me before I could. And…today, I was going to try again, but now I see that you guys beat me to the punch.” 'Ingrid Rehan: '''Now it was Ingrid’s turn to be surprised. “Wow, that’s brave of you! Thanks anyway. I’m glad there’s people like you out there. But what are you going to do now?” '''Grey Bergman: '“Well…I…I don’t know,” she said rubbing her shoulder awkwardly and trying to hide her blush. “I…didn’t really think that far ahead. I mean, it seems all you guys are doing okay. I originally planned to stick around for a while to help you all get settled back into your homes…or wherever you guys decided to go, but even then I wasn’t sure how long I would be away from home.” '''Ingrid Rehan: ''Home…'' All the uncertainty and worry from the past day suddenly came back. “Oh, about that…” Ingrid paused, trying to gather her thoughts. “I haven’t talked to many people about it, but it seems that our memories have been more or less altered. There are some things we don’t remember, such as what we did to get sent to the dungeon in the first place. I remember my parents, but not what they did for a living, nor what I’ve been doing for the past five years. And a few others remember even less. So…I’m not sure if all of us can find our homes again.” She looked up at the towering ice fortress. “It’s probably better to just stay here for the time being. Plus, we need to concentrate on defeating the Warden.” Grey Bergman: 'Grey widened her eyes at the woman as she mentioned the possibility of altered memories. Her uncle had mentioned a few rumors that High Central was using some techniques to erase people’s memories whenever they were sent to the dungeon, but she didn’t think that they would be true. Why would anyone want to erase people’s memories? “I’m…I’m sorry to hear that,” she said. “I had no idea. I heard rumors about the memories, but I–wait…the Warden? Who’s the Warden?” '''Ingrid Rehan: '“The Warden is…a demon, I think? She has possessed Treepelt, who was the warden of the Grounded Dungeon. Apparently, there are quite a few people who want to save Treepelt, saying she was a friend. Maybe it has to do with the modified memories as well.“ 'Grey Bergman: '“Perhaps,” she said thinking about everything the woman had told her so far. The rumors were true that a demon had been guarding that horrible prison, but the fact that it was possessing someone…that was new information. 'Ingrid Rehan: '''A moment of silence passed before Ingrid remembered they didn’t know each other’s names yet. “My name is Ingrid, by the way.” She held out a hand, smiling. “Nice to meet you.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled as she couldn’t help thinking about the fact that this woman had the same name as her mother and took the her hand into hers giving a firm shake. “Nice to meet you, too, Ingrid,” she said. “I’m Grey…Grey Bergman, and this,” she gestured to the Night Fury next to her, “is my dragon, Shadow.” '''Ingrid Rehan: '“Do you want to know anything else?” She seems trustworthy and she isn’t a Mage, that much I can tell. I might as well as try to be helpful. 'Grey Bergman: '“Well, how long do you all plan on staying here?” she asked. “I mean, what are guys going to do here now that you’re out?” Perhaps…there was a way she could still help. 'Ingrid Rehan: '“Maybe a few weeks, at least? It’s a little too early to tell. But some of us do want to take up permanent residence, make it self-sufficient and all that.” Her mind flashed back to her encounter at the nearby village.He said he’s my uncle but I don’t even remember him… Are my parents really gone? Is this the only place I can call home? “But we’re pretty busy with the Warden problem at this point. If you want to help, it’ll be appreciated - Shadow can prove valuable if it comes to a fight - but please remember it’s a''demon''we’re dealing with here. There’s definitely danger involved. Do you want to take that risk?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey furrowed her eyebrows together as she thought for a moment. Ingrid had just offered her a chance to stay here with the Rebellion to help defeat the Warden…a demon working for High Central. She had been planning to stay with the prisoners as long as she needed to to help them get away and possibly find a safe place to live for the time being, and the Rebellion could probably use all the help they could get. She did come all this way to help. There was no turning back now. “I came here knowing that my plan to get you guys out could possibly fail and get me sent to the Dungeon as well,” she said. “I’m sure fighting off some demon that works for those High Central jerks is no different. I’ll stay here with you guys, and I’ll help bring down the Warden.” '''Ingrid Rehan: '''Ingrid felt a rush of gratitude. ''Even an outsider is willing to help us… Maybe…the world is less hostile than I thought. “Thank you,” she said sincerely. “Well, you should go to someone in charge to officially enlist. King Haddock is probably in the fortress. You can ask someone about it once you’re inside, to make sure.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded. She had never met the King of the Wilderwest before, but now…she actually might do that… Her heart began to pound. Sure she said she would join, but who’s to say the King himself would actually let her? He could just tell her to leave and that they didn’t need her. “Okay, uh..thanks,” she said rubbing her arm nervously. “I’ll go do that. Would he actually let me join? King Haddock I mean…” '''Ingrid Rehan: '“Oh, I believe he will. You’ve got a sword and a Night Fury and you want to help. Just show him he can trust you and you shouldn’t have a problem.” Ingrid gave Grey an encouraging smile. Wait, can she possibly be from…? “Just curious, where are you from?” She asked, heartbeat quickening. 'Grey Bergman: '“Oh, I’m from Haligan Island,” Grey replied cheerfully. “It’s off the coast of the Wilderwest region.” '''Ingrid Rehan: ''Not what I was looking for. But the chance was small, anyway.'' “''Ah, okay! I’m from farther north in the Wilderwest, exactly where I don’t remember.” She shrugged, a little awkward. “Well, I should probably get back to work. I’ll see you around?” '''Grey Bergman: '“Oh…uh…okay yeah,” Grey replied shocked at the woman claiming she didn’t remember her own home. “I’ll see you around. It was nice meeting you.” 'Ingrid Rehan: '“Nice meeting you, too. Bye!” Ingrid returned to transporting supplies, a little cheered by the conversation.I should have told her not to worry, though. I just met someone who might hold all the answers. The others haven’t been so lucky… How can ''they find the missing pieces in their past?'' Is it even possible? 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey watched as Ingrid returned to her work. She then turned to Shadow and smiled. “Come on, Shadow,” she said. “Let’s see if we can find King Haddock.” Soon enough, Grey and Shadow were able to find where the King currently resided in the camp. She stopped in her tracks as she stared at the two guards blocking the entrance. “Uh…can we help you, little lady?” one of them asked. Grey was about to answer but quickly stopped herself. She suddenly felt a nudge on her back, and she turned around only to see that it was Shadow. The Night Fury gave her an encouraging croon. The young woman smiled and gently patted Shadow on the head before turning back to the guards. “I would like to speak to King Haddock about enlistment into the Rebellion,” she said. Category:Season 1 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Ingrid Rehan